


your sidekick needs you

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A-Z, Alya makes a cameo, Bittersweet, Canon-Typical Violence, Cute, Dancing, Disney References, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff without Plot, I JUST LOVE THESE DORKS SO MUCH, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, Oneshot, Promises, Secret Identity, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A to Z, first to last, there is never a dull moment between Marinette and Adrien nor Ladybug and Chat Noir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your sidekick needs you

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVEN'T EVEN WATCHED THIS SHOW AND IT'S ALREADY RUINED ME
> 
> (fun fact: this drabbles of this story are not in chronological order, but it's pretty easy to figure out the settings.)

**Always**

“My Lady, could I trouble you with a question?” Chat Noir asks - _now_. Right now, as they’re pinned up against a brick wall, and they’re supposed to be figuring out a plan how to defeat the latest akuma.

Ladybug frowns, giving him a sideways glance. “That depends,” she admits. “What is it?”

Chat takes her hand, gripping it tight. “Will you be my partner? Always?”

She knows when he’s flirting. But with his emerald eyes so sincere, and his charming smile dared to flip upside down into a frown, she can tell he’s serious. Perhaps it was spur of the moment, but deep down, Ladybug feels a twinge in her heart when she nods.

“Always, Chat,” she promises. “I’d never fight crime without you.”

“Always,” he repeats, and the word makes his smile return.

 

**Bullet**

It was Chat Noir who was struck by the surprise silver bullet and fell to the ground, crying and shaking, and it was Ladybug who screamed for him in terror. But today, it’s Adrien who’s in the hospital bed and Marinette is sitting next to him, wiping away tears for the both of them.

“You never told me,” she mumbles. His stupid, cheeky grin says it all. She takes his hand, laughing and sobbing all at once. “My kitten,” she whispers. “My silly, silly kitten.”

Adrien’s not completely healed, but enough to sit up and look Marinette in the eye. “No more secrets?” he asks.

The way she practically pounces on him is enough said - and her kiss hits him like a beautiful bullet, rather than the painful one that had struck him weeks past.

 

**Cautionary**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is, was, and should have always been the good girl. But as she finds herself on the back of Adrien’s motorbike, sometime after eleven ‘o clock in the evening, she knows that perfect girl was gone long ago. She tightens her grip around his waist a little more so, and over the rumble of the moped’s engine, she hears Adrien’s soft chuckle.

All of her worries dissolve. Tonight, they’re together in Paris, or on it’s outskirts, and they’re in love. She has nothing to worry about.

 

**Dye**

“I lost a bet,” Marinette declares once a familiar gaze falls on her.

That doesn’t help the matter. Alya is still laughing at her, laughing so hard she can barely get out a word and all Marinette can think is how exactly she thought it was a good idea to bet against Adrien.

“He was right,” Alya wheezes out. “You make a terrible blonde.”

“I’m aware,” Marinette mumbles. She vows to herself that next time around, she’ll make him dye his hair black. (Then again, she contemplates how good he would look with darker hair…)

 

**Evening**

Of course she’d wear a red dress on their first date. She laughs upon noticing his green bowtie, and she adjusts it for him, as a joke. With a single rose in his hand, Adrien gives it to Marinette. Instead of accepting it, she places it in the top pocket of his suit jacket.

“Must be quite the evening you have planned if you’ve dressed up this nicely,” she teases.

“Just you wait, my lady,” he replies, smiling that irresistible smile of his.

As they link arms, Marinette can’t help but blush. She knows that they both believed all of their hopes were in vain. But now, here they were, about to have the night of their dreams.

 

**Fashion**

Latex looked good on Chat Noir. But denim was what worked for Adrien. Despite his history of modeling, he’d never understand how such things worked. Instead, he’d just sit back and smile as Marinette doodles designs for both sides of who he is.

Needless to say, Adrien is very surprised when she gives him a pair of handmade skinny jeans. They’re incredibly uncomfortable, his legs are stiff and he can’t breathe…

...but despite it all, they’re his favorite pair of pants.

 

**Glory**

The gifts, the keys to the city, the statues in their honor, it wasn’t worth anything. It was useless compared to their interactions; the smiles, the winks, the way they just knew who was going to do what, Ladybug and Chat Noir made the perfect crime-fighting team and Paris was so lucky to have them.

Yet they were even luckier to have each other.

“What they say about heroes is true,” Chat says, perching himself up on the edge of a fence.

“What is it that they say?” Ladybug muses, as she stares up at him, smiling and wide-eyed.

With a chuckle as he slid his way down, he gave her a wink. “We always get the girl of our dreams,” Chat croons, taking a step forward and stealing a quick kiss from her.

 

**Heights**

He’s singing to her. Ladybug can barely stammer out a “silly kitten” before they’re waltzing on top of the Eiffel Tower. But Chat Noir’s singing voice is so lovely, and his embrace causes her to ease up…

For a moment, they’re no longer heroes.

As he takes a breather in his impromptu musical number, he lifts up her mask, gazing into her eyes; so blue that they made the Parisian sky seem dull. She blushes, reaching out and taking his off as well. They’re taking a break, simply being themselves. They murmur each other’s names, real names, and share a grin.

“Being up this high isn’t so bad, is it?” Adrien chuckles.

“I suppose not,” Marinette smiles. “Now,” She playfully taps his arm. “Back to singing, kitten.”

Adrien laughs, gently twirling her. “I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder,” He murmurs the lyrics over and over to her, letting Marinette rest her head on his shoulder and everything dissolves away from them.

There is no Paris to save, or unbelievable heights - just them. It’s the most beautiful thing in this world.

 

**If**

“My Lady,” Chat Noir croons, swinging his tail back and forth as he sits on the edge of a building. “If you were without moi,” He bats his eyes, glimmering in the sunlight, and grins. “What would you do?”

Ladybug pauses, glancing down to him. He looks like he’s in a flirting mood again, cocky grin and a chuckle about to spill past his lips. With a halfway shrug, she sincerely looks at him. “Chat,” she says with unexpected softness. “I’m not sure where I’d be without you.”

Chat finally lets that laugh release, and hops to his feet, taking her hand. “That’s all I needed to hear,” he declares.

 

**Jagged**

It’s a tricky moment when they first undress in front of each other. Marinette is simply bashful due to her nature, but Adrien has something to hide. She’s the only one who’s ever seen it, aside from his mother and the occasional doctor.

Marinette can’t help it, a gasp escapes her when she seems them.

She knows most of the scars aren’t from battle.

“It didn’t happen very often,” Adrien chokes out, trying to explain. “And he hasn’t done it in such a long time.”

“That doesn’t justify it!” Marinette says exasperatedly. She frowns heavily, running her fingers along the jagged, uneven scars. “Oh, Adrien.” She lets his name pour out of her mouth so tenderly, and captures their lips together into a soft kiss. “My kitten.”

“You can ignore them,” Adrien murmurs in between kisses.

“I would never ignore anything about you,” Marinette whispers against his skin. “Never.”

 

**Kids**

Marinette can’t even recollect the name ideas from her silly fantasies as a teenager, not now, when there’s Nicky, Esmè, Vivienne and Roman. Each one of them, with ridiculous middle names, courtesy of Adrien. How they ended up with four children is beyond her, but she wouldn’t change a thing.

Not even when her girls fight over what their dolls should do, or when Roman thinks it’s silly for him to like theatre, and the secret that Adrien dropped Nicky is a well-kept one.

Now if only their children weren’t so inquisitive about how they met…

 

**Love**

He doesn’t say it when their lives are at stake. Nor does he utter those words when they’re in public. Adrien does not do so in any sort of flamboyant, show-off manner. It was a calm morning, the two of them sitting on a terrace, sipping coffee, so glad they had a break for once.

With sincere eyes, and the sweetest smile Marinette’s ever seen on him, he says it.

He takes her hand, lifts it up to kiss it, and whispers the first “I love you” she’s heard from his lips.

Marinette’s too busy crying from joy, kissing him and laughing to say it back. But eventually, she does, and she never gets tired of those words slipping out of her mouth towards him.

 

**Margin**

He’s close. Always too close. As Chat Noir, Ladybug knows he doesn’t know what personal space is. He’s always right there- oh, not that she minds it, of course. But it is suddenly alarming, how as Marinette, she can never get that close to Adrien.

They know each other’s secrets, they’re together, yet how he always splits himself still puzzles her.

So she turns the tables; as Ladybug, she steps away when he steps forward, and as Marinette, she teases him to make him flustered. All in all, it equates to something better than kisses - the way they’re only centimeters apart, their eyes just barely meeting and lips _so close_ -

-that’s what Marinette cherishes.

 

**Needle**

The hum of the electric inking pen echoes in the small shop, and frantic whispers are exchanged, as the ink spreads across the vast snow-white plain of Marinette’s back. Right above her shoulder blade, the artist works their magic as Adrien watches in awe.

She’s getting a ladybug, of course, but upon further inspection, one would notice it’s spots were in fact cat paws. If not for his fear of needles, Adrien would get a matching one, but for now, he marvels in adoration, and when the masterpiece is done, he kisses the place right above the tattoo.

 

**Overcast**

“When can I see you again?” Chat Noir asks, leaning up against the side of the building in his typical suave manner.

“The next time we’re called,” Ladybug replies. She can’t help but feel as if they’re quoting some sort of cliché romance novel or film. Out of the corner of her eye, she notices his smile twitch into a smirk and his arm slithers around her waist to pull her in.

Chat gives a low chuckle. “Or,” he murmurs. “Another day like today.”

Ladybug glances up to the gloomy weather and smiles. “So when Stormy Weather takes over?” she retorts.

“No,” Chat says, his green eyes flickering. “A day when it’s just us. On top of the world, my Lady.”

Ladybug frowns. As much as she enjoys this, he isn’t the one she wants to be on top of the world with. The two of them, balancing on the edge of a building and lost in each other- this should be Adrien. Not Chat Noir. For a few instants, her emotions become as cloudy as the weather.

 

**Patience**

Marinette is practically bouncing on her heels, occasionally glancing to Adrien with adoration. He doesn’t know what she’s wishing, because despite everything amazing about who is, he can’t read minds. But all she can think about right now is how wonderful it’d be to do more than just holding his hand, gazing into his beautiful green eyes.

Did he catch that sigh? She hopes that he did. But he keeps his gaze on Paris instead, gazing to that rather than her.

“I’ll see you later, Adrien,” Marinette says softly, letting his name linger on her lips.

He shoots her a smile, sweet and sincere. “Bye, Marinette,” he replies-

-she felt that squeeze. His hand slightly tightened around hers, right before she let go.

She reminds herself to be patient. Someday, somehow, she’ll have him.

 

**Quixotic**

Living in Paris would certainly make one a hopeless romantic. Yet being just as themselves is enough for Marinette, it’s all she ever wanted.  So she can’t help but laugh when Adrien begins to shower her with gifts and other splendor, insists that she’s worth every cent.

She’s so surprised, and he claims that’s the whole point, but today was the day to speak up.

“You don’t have to do this,” Marinette says, for the umpteenth time.

“I know,” Adrien replies, smiling and gently brushing a lock of hair from her face. “But I want to.”

Marinette softly laughs, giving the bouquet of roses back. “I’m serious, Adrien,” she declares, with a strangely sweet assertiveness to her voice. “I - I don’t want it. I don’t need it.” She tries not to giggle at his bewildered expression, and traces his jawline with her fingers. “I don’t need these, or the jewelry or fancy date nights if I have you, my silly kitten.”

With a blush, Adrien stammers as he begins to scratch the back of his neck. “Was it all too much?” he asks.

A smile and a kiss is all he’s given, and it’s all he needs.

 

**Relief**

When Marinette finds out that Adrien and Chat Noir are one and the same, it shakes her entire world, like a small earthquake. It all makes sense, but at the same time, it doesn’t. When Adrien finds out his Ladybug is Marinette, everything is flipped around every which way.

But for the better. They become closer, and maybe, just maybe, they can try something.

Yet one thing’s for sure, it makes them stronger as a team, truly knowing who the other is.

 

**Sleep**

She’s trying so hard not to laugh, so she doesn’t wake him. But it’s something close to hilarious as Marinette watches Adrien sleep; toss and turn and … goodness, it’s so adorable, she can’t help but giggle. His snores are so soft, so light, they _really_ do sound like purrs - and he’s so protective of her, even as they doze off together, with his arms wrapped around her in a snuggling embrace. Marinette can’t help but melt into it, and she’s trying so hard to keep her eyes open, she can’t keep her gaze off of him.

He’s so beautiful, and he’s hers.

Just as she dozes off, she could have sworn, his lips kiss her forehead.

 

**Twice**

As Chat Noir, he kissed her - and it was wonderful. Beyond that, in fact. He felt like he could kiss Ladybug constantly after that, and the fact that she made the move was even more thrilling and beautiful. At the time, he was unbeknownst to Marinette and Ladybug were the same, stunning and amazing girl. Not only until after he figures it out does he try to kiss her again…

...and it’s a thousand times better, knowing who she is and that she loves him back.

Lips soft and tasting of strawberries, her hands always going up to cradle his face oh-so-gently, and the cute little murmurs and squeaks she releases.

Adrien hopes to get two _million_ kisses out of Marinette, and then some.

 

**Union**

This day was more than magical. A silly fantasy from when she was sixteen, come to life. She’s shaking, about to drop her bouquet, and he’s smiling like a fool, as the words echo through the chapel, not a dry eye in the house.

“Do you, Marinette Mei Dupain-Cheng, take this young man to be your lawfully wedded husband, so long as you both shall live?”

Marinette has no idea what’s going on, but somehow, she stammers out an “I do” and a heavy breath escapes her in doing so. Rehearsing so many times in the mirror, practically for years, only for it to finally happen.

“Do you, Adrien Belmont Agreste, take this young woman to be your lawfully wedded wife-”

“I do,” Adrien blurts out, not even letting the preacher finish. He clears his throat, and nods. “I do,” he repeats, his gaze never leaving Marinette’s.

They don’t hear the rest of the speech, they just instantly pull one another in for a kiss once the final words are said. Marinette giggles as Adrien quite literally sweeps her off of her feet, spinning her around for all to see.

This is only the beginning.

 

**Venom**

It’s rare, but dangerous. Lethal, even. Chat Noir finds himself in shock and awe as he witnesses it, but for the first time ever, he’s seeing Ladybug _angry_. Seething with rage, and possibly about to kill a man. Apparently, what people say is true: it is the shy ones you have to look out for.

“So,” Chat says, taking a slow stroll alongside her. “My Lady, are you-”

“Not in the mood,” Ladybug grumbles, purposefully speeding up to not walk alongside.

However, agility is on his side and he speeds up, practically skipping alongside her. His cheeky smile only infuriates her more so, and Chat laughs as he takes her by surprise, leaning forward to steal a kiss. This barely helps matters - she still has that furrowed brow and frown, and what a shame that her blue eyes are no longer sparkling.

“Dumb cat,” she mutters.

“That’s more like it,” he teases.

 

**Wonderland**

She thought nothing of it at first, she believed the costume ideas were amusing. After all, it was a dress-up party and for once, Adrien had made a good choice in fashion all on his own. But once Marinette steps out in her blue and white checkered dress, she notices Adrien sporting his own costume, grinning like…

...oh, it’s just so comical.

“Hello there, little girl,” Adrien says, adjusting his purple and blue cat-ears headband. “Are you lost?”

“No, Cheshire Cat,” Marinette giggles. “I’m certain I can find my own way around.”

Adrien smirks, offering his hand nonetheless. Marinette takes it, looking him dead in the eye, and softly laughing. “Besides,” she adds. “Knowing you is big enough of an adventure.”

 

**X-Ray**

“Is this going to become a regular thing for you and I?” Adrien muses, as he sits back in the spare chair of the hospital room. “Ending up in the emergency ward because of who we are?” He slightly frowns as Marinette pokes at her arm, which is now in a sling. “You didn’t have to take that hit for me, you know.”

With an amused roll of her eyes, she giggles. “Yes, I did,” she replies.

Adrien laughs, getting up and almost swaggering over to her. “Are you alright?” he asks yet again.

“Yes,” she reassures.

Marinette scoots forward to the edge of the cot, leaning forward to kiss him. The x-ray on the wall may have displayed her arm shattered, but if it were to also show her heart, it would be beating at an insane rate.

 

**Yes**

It’s the word that’s never truly said, but he always knows when it’s shimmering and shining in her baby blue eyes.

Right before he kisses her when they both truly know each other. When he asks her out on a real date. As they prepared to make love for the first time, and everytime after that. Most importantly, now, as Adrien is down on one knee, holding out a ring to her.

Stars are placed in Marinette’s eyes, and she’s quiet and still but everything radiating off of her screams the most important word in the world.

 

**Zinger**

He supposes that it’s payback for all of the bad puns he makes, just to get her attention and make her smile. But he has to admit, whether as Chat Noir or Adrien, he’s getting accustomed to his Lady calling him “kitten” - it’s rather simple, but also sweet.

But that doesn’t mean he won’t fire back.

“So,” Adrien says, sitting down next to her and wrapping an arm around her. “Mari, penny for your thoughts?”

Marinette opens her mouth to answer his question, but then pauses. “What did you just call me?” she asks.

His stupid smile says it all.

Two can play that game. In fact, they've never stopped, not once since they met.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
